TO BE OR NOT TO BE
by Daviella
Summary: .:- HE obviously lost the game, but SHE offers him a pact, what does this offer hold and will he actually give in, could she keep her promise? - kinda AU (Alternate Universe) *FIRST CHAPTER UP* -:.


To be or not to be  
by Daviella  
  
Now, it was Him or Her. Battle of gernders, as well as the battle of races. 'A Necris, I will not survive her, never in my life!' he thought. His heart was beating in his throat. 'As soon as something moves around here, I will shoot, I swear!' he told himself mentally. He breathed evenly in and out.  
  
Suddenly, a 'klick' noise was heard and the opening an enforcer touched his temples. Insitinctively, he stood still and did not moves one millimeter. But that would not matter now, anymore; she would pull the trigger, if he moved or not. He closed his eyes and all his life passed his inner eye.  
  
After seconds of silence, he opened his eyes because nothing happened. 'Does she want to increase the audience's suspense, or does she want to scare the hell out of me?' Whatever the case, she did a brilliant job; it worked for him as well as, certainly, the audience, too. The entire country must be sitting in front of the TV and waiting for his death, and that, he was sure, in close-up.  
  
After several seconds, that slinked by like minutes, she started laughing quietly behind him; that Ugliness, Dirt, Self-confidence, and what else, how only a Necris could be laughing; it send cold shivers down his back. He gulped hard und closed his eyes again when she eventually stopped laughing. Now, he thought, it would be the end.  
  
His eyes shot open when she began talking - "Brave, are we not?" That cold, mocking voice and the silence after this sentence; he almost feel her arrogant smile how it bored into his neck. "Give your gun to me!" she commanded, without a cold smile, without mock. She grabbed it from his hand, emptied it off the ammo and threw it into the far front of them and the gun she threw somewhere far behind them. 'Now I am done!' he thought again. "Your headspeaker!" she commanded. "Why the hell..." he began but she barked - "Do it!" He obeyed and took it off his head and held it to her over his shoulder. She took it immeadiately, threw it to the ground, there were two loud bangs, he flinched, shots from a second second enforcer, now his headspeaker was history. He heard that she put her own one off her head and treated it exactly like his one.  
  
She lowered the enforcer from his temple - "Now we can talk without someone else listening," she said in a voice he could not put anywhere. He gulped again - "What is there to talk anymore, you won, I lost, you gotta kill me and get your money." He did not dare to turn around. He did not want to look into her face, not into those pupil-less white dead eyes; only the sight of them would make him drop dead. But the Necris crushed his plans just as they were made; she strolled around him and stood now in front of him, three meters safety-distance, the Double Enforcer still secure in her hands. She stood there, tall and proud, and looked at him, although it could not be put for sure; emotionless, cold and with a hardness in her face that only the people of the Necri could possess.  
  
She seemed to look him over, at least her eyelids moved obviously from his feet up again to his face. The corners of her mouth moved upwards to smirk - "Well built you seem to be." His indirect question she had simply skipped and instead she looked him over. 'What's this fuss?' he sweared. 'She really knows how to highten the quotes,' he smiled inwardly. "What are you doing here? Looking too good to risk your life; or is it just a little test of courage? If it is that, tell me, and I'll let you go, without a scratch," she paused and waited for an answer. 'She's kidding me!' he thought - "I don't trust a Nec-" "Watch your tongue, young warrior! I am not what you seem to think," she hissed at him; she looked at him seriously - "I want to offer you a deal!" She smirked - "Congrats! You're the first who I offer this deal for months!" She smiled disdainfully - "With the other competetors I didn't get to this; my finger has just been faster than I could have thought," she said reprehensibly thinking back to the fourteen other competetors, now ex-competetors, of today's fight, or rather battle. She began speaking again - "Let's get down to buisness. I shoot your shoulder, get the cash, find you after you recovered and share the money with you. I gotta get outta my cell finally, otherwise I'm gonna go nuts." He looked at her, horror and doubt written across his face - "Yeah sure! A Necris sharing her prey with a human. I don't believe a word you're saying." 


End file.
